


Missing warmth

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, FWP - fluff without plot, Fluff, Genderbending, Kuroo in university AU, M/M, Snuggling, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although one year isn't much, it feels like much for Kenma. Not being able to see her girlfriend as often as she liked, made Kenma take absolute advantage of every moment she could find to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Started this ages ago, almost abandoned it, felt sorry about it, then finished it now that I'm on summer break.   
> So, yeah, this is just, cute stuff. I love genderbent kuroken.   
> Enjoy!

Kenma was a very private person. She had always been a private person, fond of personal space, silence and all that. Kuroo knew this, Yaku knew this, basically everyone at the volleyball team knew this. 

Yet, they had forgotten to tell Lev that when she joined the team. The tall girl, with long grey hair, had crushed Kenma into her chest upon meeting her for the first time. Kenma had been so frozen in shock that even when Lev let her go, she just stood there. 

That was last year and it had been long forgotten, even though Kenma was still surprised at the level of affection Lev liked showing. Fortunately, it seemed to be more about Yaku these days, though it didn’t look like the libero minded. Well, the times Yaku even had time to come by, as she was in college now. 

Kuroo was in college as well, it gave her little time to be with Kenma. They managed though. They always managed somehow. It got lonely often, but phone calls and skype calls usually helped. Kenma didn’t speak much, but just listening to Kuroo breathe was reassuring enough to her. 

Kenma was lost in her thoughts, so when she finally noticed Lev’s hand in front of her face she was startled. “What, Lev?” Kenma had to crane her neck upwards to look at her face. Lev was grinning, but it wasn’t unusual. 

“Mori said she and Kuroo are free today, so she’s coming over to me, so you can go hang out with Kuroo! Isn’t that great?” Lev was grinning so widely that Kenma feared her face might split. She could only shrug and bite back a smile. “Yes. That is great, Lev.” Kenma was fully aware of the fact that Lev probably knew how restless she was getting already. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her!” Lev grins and shoves her lightly toward the locker rooms and Kenma complies. She only turns to wave, then she continues walking. 

\-----------

Fifteen minutes later she’s on the train toward Kuroo’s college. Fortunately, it wasn’t a too long ride. She didn’t tell Kuroo she was coming right away either, but she doubted her tall girlfriend would have anything against that. 

When she got off the train, it was just a short walk to where Kuroo’s apartment was. Kuroo shared the apartment with Yaku, for the sake of splitting the money it cost to live there so neither had to bust their asses off with their side jobs to pay. 

Besides, they got along perfectly, so it wasn’t like either of them complained about it. The most they did complain about when they came to Nekoma was how little they could see their girlfriends. That always made Kenma embarrassed, but it also made her happy. 

Before she knew it, she was in front of Kuroo’s apartment with a hand raised to ring the doorbell. She pressed the button once, took a step back and waited. Not that she needed to wait for long; after just a few seconds, the door was opened and Kuroo’s surprised face made itself clear to her.

She clearly hadn’t expected Kenma to be there, but as she gathered herself, she opened the door wider and reached forward to grab Kenma by the wrist to pull her close and kissing the top of her head before pulling her inside and closing the door. 

After they had gotten inside, Kuroo stepped back and smiled widely. “You sneaky kitten, you didn’t even let me know you were coming.” Despite sensing the humor, Kenma only shrugged as she took off her shoes and hung off her jacket. “Maybe I wanted to surprise you.” She looked up at Kuroo as she picked up her bag again and walked past her and to the bedroom to put her bag down by the bed. 

When she returned to the living room, Kenma found Kuroo sitting in the couch, switching through channels on the TV. Walking as quietly as she could, Kenma walked over to where Kuroo sat and slid onto her lap and leant her head on her girlfriend’s chest. 

“Snuggly today?” Kenma felt her girlfriend move slightly before putting her arms around her and pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. “Did something happen today?” 

As she wasn’t sure what to answer right away, Kenma merely shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked up at Kuroo. The way subtle hints of worry adorned Kuroo’s expressions made teasing irresistible for Kenma. “Maybe I just missed you? Do I need a reason to want to snuggle?” Feigning hurt, Kenma moved her body as if she was going to get off Kuroo’s lap.

However, she didn’t get very far until familiar hands were on her hips, pulling her back to where she previously had been. “Hey now… Of course you don’t need a reason.” Kuroo’s facial expression remained serious until she saw the glint in Kenma’s eyes and the microscopic smile she tried to hide. 

“Kenma…” Through the tone of her girlfriend’s voice, and the sigh that passed her lips, Kenma could clearly hear the loving exasperation. Before she could make any sort of retort, Kuroo had tilted her head upward lightly and pressed a small kiss to her lips. 

When they pulled apart a few seconds later, Kenma couldn’t help but nuzzle her face into Kuroo’s neck. Maybe it was out of embarrassment, or maybe out of contentment, Kenma wasn’t sure. What Kenma was sure about, was that she really had missed Kuroo. Everything from her smell, her warmth, the feeling of her body, everything, really. 

All she really wanted to do for the rest of the day was stay as close to Kuroo as she possibly could. After weeks of being busy and finally having time to come see her girlfriend, there was no way she was going home until she absolutely had to. 

Kenma knew Kuroo felt the same way, even if they didn’t speak any more words. They didn’t need more words. Until they could be bothered to move and do anything more, each other’s company was all they would need.


End file.
